El amor era así
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Porque el amor era así al fin y al cabo. Y de la misma forma, así era ella; impredecible, espontánea.


**Así que... es una trama algo parecida a Todo lo que no podía darle, pero esta idea de hecho es de antes de esa otra historia.**

 **La historia en sí fue de un amigo mío, que simplemente me explicó lo que se le había ocurrido y me pareció bastante tierno, por lo que decidí experimentar un poco con ella. Además de ello, durante nuestro segundo año de secundaria tuvimos mucho tiempo libre en clase de historia, como ustedes ya saben, por lo que las ideas extravagantes no tardaban en aparecer.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _El amor era así_**

* * *

Había muchas cosas que podían decirse de Afrodita. Era alta, bella más allá de las palabras, cautivadora, atractiva, exuberante incluso, pero sin duda alguna, no era el tipo de persona que entraba en una pelea simplemente porque le entraban ganas de hacer algo fuera delo común.

No, nada de eso, Afrodita era alguien de un temperamento más bien tranquilo, alegre aun en los momentos tensos.

Probablemente era por eso que nadie la encontraba especialmente peligrosa o amenazante. Una cara bonita con un cuerpo atractivo, nada más.

Quizás era también por eso que cuando había alguna reunión en el Olimpo, fuera o no sobre algo importante no muchos le prestaban atención más allá de halagar sus vestiduras.

Eso no era algo que la molestara, sinceramente. No, con generalidad no le importaba en lo absoluto, y prácticamente ella no lo notaba.

Sin embargo, quizás era algo remarcable el decir que ella había sido parcialmente responsable de la Guerra de Troya, sin haber planeado siquiera semejante tragedia, por lo que tal vez convendría que los otros dioses se preguntaran de qué sería capaz si verdaderamente se propusiera causar daños.

Fuera como fuera, en la mayoría de las reuniones o concejos de guerra ella sólo representaba un bello rostro, lo que no significaba que los otros dioses la ignoraran en su totalidad, pero que sí era una muestra de que sólo se fijaban en su aspecto físico, y no en lo que tuviera que decir o en lo que pensara, casi como si eso no tuviera importancia.

Ese solsticio de invierno sólo era uno de tantos otros en el Olimpo. Los dioses habían discutido un par de asuntos serios, pero ahora estaban repartidos a lo largo del Olimpo, en los pequeños grupos usuales, manteniendo conversaciones agradables unos con otros.

Al menos era así para la mayoría de los dioses.

Afrodita había hecho aparecer un enorme espejo de marco dorado en una esquina del palacio y estaba algo ocupada cerciorándose de que su cabello castaño se encontrara perfectamente arreglado, por lo que le tomó un rato darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su izquierda.

Ciertamente, si hubiera estado menos concentrada en sus atributos físicos habría caído en la cuenta de que esa escena verdaderamente era algo estrafalaria.

Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha con su aspecto hizo desaparecer el espejo y giró sobre sus talones. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en definitiva ocurría algo fuera de lugar.

A su izquierda lo primero que vio fue a Hera, quien llevaba una larga túnica de un espantoso rosa chillón que sinceramente le desagradó, aunque, claro, era la reina del Olimpo, y Afrodita no podía cuestionar sus gustos en modas abiertamente.

Junto a ella se encontraba Ares, vestido con ese traje de motociclista de cuero que Afrodita generalmente encontraba atractivo, pero que en ese momento sólo le resultó desagradable, aunque no supo explicar el por qué.

Le tomó un momento notar qué era lo que estaba fuera de lugar en toda esa escena: frente a ellos, y dándoles la espalda se hallaba Hefesto, concentrado en algún artilugio extraño, mismo que o estaba reparando o estaba creando, pues en su mano derecha sostenía lo que a Afrodita le pareció una llave inglesa, aunque tanto le hubiera dado que fuera un martillo.

Desde donde Afrodita se encontraba se dio cuenta de que Hera y Ares parecían estar diciéndole algo a Hefesto, puesto que sus labios se movían, pero Afrodita de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el dios del fuego los estaba ignorando deliberadamente.

Extrañada, frunció el ceño y aguzó el oído, tratando de separar lo que fuera que Hera y Ares decían del murmullo de todos los demás dioses.

Cuando finalmente lo logró se dio cuenta de que no era nada que mereciera ser escuchado o reproducido. Se trataba, ni más ni menos, de las típicas burlas y comentarios mordaces que Hera dejaba caer sobre su hijo menos afortunado, aunque ahora estaba respaldada por Ares, quien hacía otro tanto.

Sinceramente, Hefesto no parecía molesto por ello, sino que parecía que simplemente los obviaba en su totalidad, su atención vuelta hacia algo que sin duda sería más productivo que los comentarios hirientes de su familia materna. Sin embargo, algo en toda esa imagen enfurió a Afrodita enormemente.

No era que sintiera que su marido no pudiera defenderse solo; hacía más de tres mil años que escenas como ésa se repetían y sin embargo, no fue sino hasta entonces que Afrodita se sintió ofendida por ellas. ¿Que una mujer vestida tan paupérrimamente podía intimidar a un hombretón de casi dos metros de estatura?

Quizá se trataba sólo de había sido un mal momento para que escuchara algo así, o quizás era simplemente que la diosa del amor no se encontraba en el mejor de sus humores, pero sin poder evitarlo se adelantó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban la reina del Olimpo y sus hijos.

–¡Suficiente! –gritó, interrumpiendo las risas burlonas de ambos dioses, que se volvieron para mirarla con extrañeza, lo mismo que el propio Hefesto, que finalmente apartó la llave inglesa de sus ojos.

–Afrodita, cariño –murmuró Hera mientras le sonreía con sorna; la otra diosa resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos con desprecio; odiaba que Hera se comportara así, como si fuera mejor que los otros sólo por el hecho de estar casada con Zeus, hacía que le entraran ganas de recordarle que era ella, Afrodita, la más antigua de todos los dioses–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Dije que suficiente, Hera –siseó ella, sus perfectos labios formando las palabras con toda claridad–. Suficiente de ustedes dos matando el tiempo de esta manera tan vacía.

Un ligero deje de confusión brilló durante un momento en los ojos de Hera hasta que volvió la vista hacia Hefesto y luego nuevamente a Afrodita.

–Pero, cariño –inquirió con una voz tremendamente empalagosa–, ¿es esto lo que me parece que es? ¿Estás defendiendo a… esto? –masculló despectivamente mientras apuntaba a su hijo.

¿Defender a Hefesto? ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? Probablemente, pero la verdad era que no estaba demasiado interesada en lo que hacía, y no le interesaba que Hera lo definiera. Simplemente lo estaba haciendo y eso era todo.

–Lo que esté haciendo no tiene importancia, Hera querida –dijo aterciopeladamente.

Los orbes de la diosa se dilataron un poco mientras un brillo divertido iluminaba sus ojos.

Ares pareció a punto de decir algo, pero su madre lo cortó casi con brusquedad.

–Afrodita, cariño –murmuró Hera con falsa hospitalidad–. ¿He oído bien? ¿Estás arriesgándote a una enemistad conmigo por defender a alguien que te obligó a casarte con él?

Por un segundo una expresión de sorpresa cruzó las facciones de Afrodita, crispando su ceño, pero se repuso de inmediato, sonriendo encantadoramente en su lugar.

–Hera, querida –dijo con falsa compasión en su voz–, si mal no recuerdo deberías de estar agradecida de que contrajera matrimonio con tu hijo porque de lo contrario seguirías atada a tu trono, ¿no es así? ¿O es sólo la memoria que me falla?

Un destello de furia cruzó el rostro de Hera; la expresión de la diosa probablemente habría amedrentado a cualquier otro dios, pero no a Afrodita, quien se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y devolverle una igual de retadora. Sinceramente, con esa sombra de ojos y ese labial mal aplicado Hera no podía menos que darle lástima.

–Algo incómodo de recordar, ¿no es así, Hera? –siseó Afrodita en una voz sorprendentemente suave, si es que esas dos palabras podían ir juntas.

Hera le lanzó una mirada fulminante que probablemente quería parecer una advertencia, pero Afrodita simplemente la ignoró, limitándose a parpadear con fingida inocencia.

–No tienes ojo para el verdadero valor, Hera –dijo, repentinamente seria–. Me temo que cualquiera que haya atado a la reina del Olimpo a su propio trono tiene talento en lo que sea que hace, ¿no te parece? No tienes ni idea del tipo de persona que es tu hijo, ¿sabes? Y me alegro mucho de que sea un completo opuesto a ti.

Hera entrecerró los ojos aún más, mirándola con algo que quería asemejar odio, pero que Afrodita sencillamente ignoró.

Ares por el otro lado parecía bastante dispuesto a decir algo, aunque por el momento se limitaba a mirar a Afrodita con extrañeza como pensando "¿qué demonios estás haciendo?". Afrodita simplemente le lanzó una mirada que bastó para que se abstuviera de decir nada en voz alta.

–Además, Hera querida –continuó Afrodita con una voz cargada de un fingido aprecio–, te recuerdo que pude haberme negado a casarme, y, de haberlo hecho, seguirías atada a un trono de oro. Parece una manera bastante patética de vivir, ¿no crees?

Ares dio un paso al frente, pero esta vez fue su madre quien le lanzó una mirada que probablemente quería decir «Cállate, yo me encargo», y el dios de la guerra se vio obligado a retroceder nuevamente.

A Afrodita no le tomó más de diez segundos el darse cuenta de que esos dos no tenían nada bueno que decir, si es que lo habían tenido en algún momento, así que finalmente se volvió hacia Hefesto, quien había permanecido perfectamente callado durante el intercambio de palabras de los otros dioses, como si no estuviera al tanto de que estaban hablando de él o como si lo estuviera ignorando deliberadamente, aunque después de tres mil años de conocerlo, Afrodita podía notar el deje de sorpresa que brillaba en sus ojos.

–Ahora si nos disculpan –dijo ella, en una voz exageradamente amable mientras tomaba la enorme mano de Hefesto entre las suyas, pequeñas y agraciadas–. Cariño, ¿nos vamos?

Ahora con un brillo de confusión en los ojos, Hefesto inquirió qué era lo que estaba tramando con la mirada

–¿Nos vamos? –repitió Afrodita dulcemente, parpadeando con sus hermosos ojos violáceos.

Con un ligero asentimiento Hefesto la siguió mientras se perdían entre la multitud de dioses que pululaba en el Olimpo, mismos que apenas y se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a escasos metros de ellos, aún tomados de las manos lo que, extrañamente, no parecía incomodar a Afrodita.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron prácticamente del otro lado de la habitación que Hefesto se atrevió a hablar de nueva cuenta.

–Lo que hiciste antes –empezó torpemente–. Yo… Gracias.

Afrodita detuvo su andar para volverse a mirar a su esposo. No era ningún secreto que Hefesto no destacaba precisamente por su capacidad en la oratoria, y a Afrodita no le costó más de tres segundos darse cuenta de lo mucho que el pobre hombre se estaba esforzando por encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Sus ojos se suavizaron de inmediato, mientras una sonrisa llena de afecto aparecía en sus labios.

–Lo decía en serio –aseguró suavemente mientras se veía obligada a pararse de puntillas para besar a Hefesto en la mejilla.

Sí, quizás no había elegido con quién contraer nupcias, y era más que probable que de haber podido hacerlo no hubiera elegido a Hefesto, pero de eso hacía tres mil años, y Afrodita no se caracterizaba precisamente por guardar rencores.

El amor era así, al fin y al cabo; espontáneo, sin planes, inopinado, sin premeditación, y aunque quizás nunca amara Hefesto en el sentido romántico de la palabra, a lo largo de los siglos había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños detalles que él tenía para con ella, y había terminado por sentir afecto por él.

Porque el amor era así al fin y al cabo. Y de la misma forma, así era ella; impredecible, espontánea.

* * *

 **Así que díganme... ¿qué les pareció?**


End file.
